In her hands my soul and heart
by Knight Tengu
Summary: That is a small something I wrote a long time ago. This story is going through every Tenchu game and it ends just how the game should end, but unfortunately they gave up on the series. Spoilers, rated M for language and smut. Contains a bonus chapter with Rin and Tesshu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes - English is my second language and I'm trying my best to master it. If it is so badly eyesore, I'll delate the story. Let me know if you want.**

 **Second, enjoy the story. It is sad of course, every Tenchu is sorrowful, but I managed to end it happily :)**

 **Third, i do not own Tenchu or any Tenchu characters, they obviously belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

It all started so quickly. We were clan members, two partners that truly served to our country and our Lord. Together raised and schooled, we knew each other very well, respected each other, sometimes even fear. Then, in one simple night something changed, and all of that feelings were dimmed by a forbidden, but simple one.

* * *

Intense shiver ran down my spine and I frowned. No one was watching me, of that I was sure, I checked twice before entering a hall. With that repulsive shiver a vivid memory entered my occupied mind and definitely got rid of my focus for good. Not that again for Kami's sake...

Ayame came to me when I was on a night watch in front of Gohda's bedroom doors. It was early summer and high air humidity or temperature wasn't getting any better. She said she wanted to lose her virginity with me. I thought it was one of her sour jokes she used to play on me sometimes. It wasn't. She was serious and I was stunned and dumb.

It happened In my bedroom, at the morning the next day. She came stressed out and tense, fidgeting and shaking, saying she have to do that. She said either it would be me or Tatsumaru, but now she hadn't have much choice. She didn't wanted to end a virgin or let someone else take it from her. I didn't understand. She said she is turning eighteen today. I totally forgot and apologized her.

It was a disaster. Complete failure and unforgivable mistake that I have agreed to. I bet she was thinking about Tetsumaru when I fucked her. Kami, she was so small and tight. I came, hard inside her. She did not. The best thing was she didn't cried like every woman would do. Ayame never cries. Or smiles. To anybody except Kiku.

I gave her what she wanted. And she took it. Then, she was gone for eight months.

I had my job to do, so my time was passing by just as quickly as hers.

But still...

* * *

A month passed after her arriving and I was somewhat lost.

She started to stare at me intently, carefully, almost predatory-like and I always shuddered at her gaze, fortunately she never noticed. I noticed her gentle touches she was giving me when walking past me, when passing me weapons, towels and other shit. She wanted something, I could tell, but didn't wanted to make a move. She was waiting for something. Maybe even putting me to a test.

Late, autumn evenings were my favorite. My watch has come to an end so I grabbed a towel in nearby closet destined for guards and set off to hot springs in bamboo forest. We had hot springs in the village, of course, but forest was calmer, it was quiet there and I could collect my thoughts without a hurry or disturbance. Down the corridor Ayame was teaching Kiku a self defense theory. I heard them laugh and chat airily, something she does only in a presence of her „little sister". I stepped in front of open shoji leading to them when two guards came from behind me and entered the hall, telling them that they came for Kiku, because it was her time to get back and prepare to bed. I was holding my carelessly slung over the neck towel and watched as Kiku gave me a bright smile and said goodnight, then left.

I forgot about Ayame still being there, sitting on the ground and watching me intently as always.

Fuck those shivers.

I stared back at those big brown eyes with pink makeup. She parted her lips and frowned a little while studying my face again, her laid on her thighs fists tightened a bit.

I swear she was smiling with those eyes when she straightened her backbone and rose a brow. When I couldn't not notice how low her neckline was and my gaze dropped for a second she rose two brows at me. Of course she would perceive it.

Fine, that was enough. She wanted it. Towel, bamboo forest and hot springs be damned.

I approached her skillfully fast, but she knew I was going to do that. She didn't move, either said anything, even when I took her in my arms and crossed that hall to the very end, and laid her on a table full of papers and reports, standing in front of an open window. It was only place I was capable to think of. Her scent was intoxicating. My mind filled with warmness of her delicate body and perfume. A lighted up candle flickered behind her back when a small, soft sound escaped her sweet lips.

She was wearing way too short, flower-patterned, violet kimono and I nearly lost it.

I was really fucked up.

Her black strands pooled around her head when she was laying on that table with hands above her shoulders. Violet fabric of kimono darted up her slim thighs revealing black, plain panties when she bent her knees and tightened her legs together. She wasn't wearing any bra when I opened the front of her robes. I couldn't take my eyes of her round breasts, my hands immediately touched them, stroked her pert nipples. She whimpered quietly, too embarrassed to look at me or even stutter a word. I mentally laughed - she wanted it too, she waited for that to happen.

I stood next to her laying figure, bend over, started to lick and suck at her tits, gripping them with my both hands. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth. She moaned loudly when I harshly sucked at her nipple, tightening the second one in between my fingers. I licked her cleavage, collarbones and neck, bite her jaw line when I slid my hand between her thighs and started to rub her through her panties. She was hot and wet there already, and her expression instantly changed, she got a deep blush that crept her cheeks, her brows furrowed and lips parted, as well as her head tilted back a little. She opened her eyes and our gazes met - that thing, that spark in her stare made my dick even harder that it was already.

She then licked her lips and was staring at me again with that unknown, hidden feeling. She moaned, louder this time and I immediately thought that her face when doing that was something I would look at all the time. She then unwrapped herself from that kimono of hers, revealing her full chest, belly and hips.

Her scent was hanging heavy in the air, but it was that taste of her skin that really made me turned on. I pushed her to the edge of table so rough she squeaked a little and gripped at table hard. She thought I was going to fuck her right now, I could see it in her eyes.

I knelt in front of her and I saw that she knew what I was about to do. And like from a charm, her tights tightened, back arched and her knuckles were getting white from that vise like grip.

I wasn't giving her a chance. I wanted her pussy. Bad.

When I set aside her panties and gave her a short, gentle lick she jumped amazed and tugged on my hair with her both hands. Then I began to devour her, licking her in the middle, fingering her clit and opening for a while, tasting her, making her writhe.

She moaned long and loud.

I was taking my time, memorizing every detail and every sound she made.

She was getting so wet that I had to put another finger inside her. I was haughty that she liked what I was doing to her. And when she moaned my name… Damn, it was like I was eating out completely different woman - a willing, fragile and a very hot one.

After a short while, I was licking her breasts again, then kissing her neck while fingering her, then looked at her affected face and memorized it as well. But when she was getting impatient and started to wriggle a bit I wanted it to end.

My tongue was taking care of her clit when I was gently putting my fingers inside her warm wetness. My second hand was holding her thigh. This time I was sure I'm going to lose some of my hair when she was pulling at them with a double force. She was panting and moaning hard, getting us in trouble if someone would hear that, but I didn't care. I was lost just like she was.

I French kissed her clit lustily and looked at her. She met my gaze, gripped my hair tight, bite her lower lip and started to tremble gently, and I could feel on my fingers that she was starting to clench inside, getting ready for those pleasurable contractions.

She came loud, with my name and a lot of curses on her sweet, round lips.

Her eyes smiled at me when she regained her composure. I couldn't ask for more that day.

I left.

On the next day, I heard she was caught up by one guard, fortunately dressed up, and had to sort those scattered papers.

I laughed.

And waited for another chance.

* * *

I hadn't seen her in two months now. I couldn't say I missed her, but I really wanted to get back home already. That winter was killing me, and those snowstorms were for sure getting on everybody's nerves.

* * *

I got shot two times and I thank Kami that I'm still breathing. Gohda's man took me to medic immediately after my arriving, but I didn't liked that idea - I had a few information that must be told to Gohda and his counsel, as well as to Ayame and Princess Kiku.

I had to stay at the ambulatory for the next few days and Gohda's delator ordered me to spit everything I noticed and find out on a mission, so they could arrange a meeting with the most important persons in the country without me. Damn. I was pissed.

I was bored to hell and only person that visited me was an old lady medic that was taking care of my wounds. Laying on the hard, wooden and cold bed, staring at the empty ceiling at night I often fantasized about my partner. My only one left, other member of a clan.

And her tight, little pussy I was playing with two months ago.

I couldn't stop. My dick twitched at every thought of her.

I was fucked up to hell and back.

* * *

-Rikimaru, wake up. I don't have much time.

I heard her composed, dry voice and opened my eyes. Clock was indicating five in the morning, but it was still dark outside. I looked at her with concern and anger. Why she was in such a hurry? She was fully armed and clothed, ready to set off on a mission.

-I have to go without you.

It was really cold today. Her cheeks and nose were pink, and her rugged breath gave small, white puffs in the heavy air. She loved winter, as I remember, and she always used to play in snow with little Kiku.

She said something about Ronin Village, one of the castles and Sekiya's delator, but I wasn't listening. I was too occupied looking at her calm, vicious a little bit features.

-You have to take care of Kiku when I'll be gone. She caught a cold, and we both know she hates the fact that she have to be taken care of by her old, grumpy medic.

I nodded.

She was hesitating about something. She should be going, but she still stood beside me and stared at me with confusion. Slowly and as my wounds let me move I sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to make a move. Or to take a leave. I was patient.

That stare of her. Those light brown eyes. With pink make up. She parted her lips.

She slowly dropped her blades to the ground, as well as her black coat and hood, staring at me intently, as if she was searching for agreement or understanding in my expression. She bit her lower lip and frowned a little.

I was in shock when she took a few steps forward, straddled my hips and pushed me on the bed, so I was laying on my back. I couldn't say a word, as well as not wanting to scare her off. Her feather-like touch on my stomach sent a shiver down my spine. I was getting... nervous. She was kissing and nibbling at my chest when she whispered ,,I wanted to fuck with you today", not looking at me, and grasping my shoulders on both sides. She was really nervous and didn't know what to do. And the worst thing was I couldn't fuck her today - I couldn't move too much, or my wounds would open and bleed to infinity.

-Why? - I asked, and she grabbed my dick trough my thick pants.

She didn't answered me. She kissed and licked my neck, chest, abdomen, careful not to touch my bandages or tourniquet. I groaned when she moved her slender hand down my shaft and felt a shudder in the lower part of my body.

Huh, it seems that she wasn't that such in a hurry to set off on a mission.

She was turning me on as fuck and she knew that. Fucking sly one.

And then she sat straight, laid her glimmering eyes on me and licked her lips when her hands headed to the front of her robes and revealed her firm breasts. My hands grabbed her tits immediately, and she whimpered softly, tilting her head back a little. She started to grind on me. I groaned again.

Behind the closed shoji some medics were striving down the corridor, starting another hard working day. Ayame was rubbing her pussy hard against my erection, breathing heavy, too embarrassed to look at me. But she made a move; she took my hand and put few of my fingers in her mouth, covering them with her saliva, suddenly putting them on her nipple. She moaned too loudly to be unnoticed by the ambulatory stuff members.

But it had to stop. Those damn wooden beams of my bed were making to much noise, as well as my health wasn't too good for activity like this.

I grabbed her by hips, stilling her. She understood and a long, rugged sigh escaped her mouth. She took off my hands off her and stood, then knelt and in one swift motion opened a slit in my pants.

Fuck. Oh fuck.

My dick suddenly was found in her hot, little mouth, and I unconsciously tilted my head back, roughly tangled my hands in her black strands of hair, groaning heavily. She was licking my tip, making me shiver and every muscle on my body firmly tense.

-Fuck, Ayame.

That words left me quicker than I thought. She sucked harder, trying to take all of my dick deep in her throat, so I had to clench my teeth. She was caressing me with those two warm hands, eliciting a goose bump on my skin. Her tongue was twirling against my hardness inside her mouth, full of hot saliva that was escaping one of the corners of her lips. Her left hand left my skin, and as I lifted myself to lean on elbow I saw she was caressing herself and moaned softly, closing her eyes. She sucked harder and faster and I was gripping her hair painfully, directing her head and movement.

I came long and hard when she sucked me and suddenly put my dick between her breasts.

-FUCK! - I shouted, shut down my eyes, clenched my teeth and bent down to her, cumming in her mouth, spilling down her throat.

Someone called behind the door ,,Is everything alright there?", and I answered with simple and lame „It's fine".

Ayame was dressing up. I didn't wanted her to go, neither I did open my eyes or move.

Freezing air entered with her escape by the window.

She left. I was sitting with closed eyes and an exposed soft dick for half an hour. Thinking of her.

And our next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, my name is Ayame and I'm a fucking weakling.

Nah, but seriously, I've really thought I have lost them both back then.

Tatsumaru was gone, Rikimaru was lost in time portal, and I had to deal with all those missions and assignments all alone, searching for any clues that would lead me to those men, as well as taking care of Kiku. I even took a yearly adventure with Rin and still waited another long period of time. Waited for seeing my first love sacrifice himself for us, paying a huge debt to us, joining a woman of his dreams named Kagami. Waited to see Rikimaru has changed, but still wanted to get close to me somehow. I realized I wasn't letting him near me because I wouldn't bear another lost. I've always have been harsh to him, snippy and ignorant, yet he still was helping me, still searched for any way of touch, of understanding.

Tension has faded for a couple of months.

And first days of a summer time were the most entertaining.

* * *

After our last mission Lord Gohda has demanded different uniforms for all of his subordinates; it was done every year to keep our anonymity safe and steady, to not be recognized. I've received brand new outfit that I had to try, so along with my apprentices I started to train on the courtyard in front of the castle.

I was thinking of a meeting with Ayame after my training. Not a formal one.

I know my shadow has kept his eyes on everything, but I even didn't asked her about her mission with Rin. That girl was still under our guardianship, and I really had no clue what to do about it.

And that damn weather… I wonder if I'll pass out today in that black, new and full armory of mine.

* * *

-What the fuck are you doing here?

I jumped startled when Rin suddenly showed her little ass in a window I was standing by when I lost my caution for a second. She laughed and joined to sat opposite me on a pillow by one of the short tables. She was wearing a blue dress and she finally let her hair grow a little.

-Relax, girl. Did I interrupted you something? - she had that vicious smile on her childish face.

-No?

-You were ogling Rikimaru while he was training!

-I was not! - I was really resentful or I just wanted to look like one. She had a good eye, I could give her that, and to be honest she found me like a deer caught in the lamplight.

-You're blushing girl!

-Are you out of your damn mind? Stop this nonsense! And who let you leave your room?!

She stood and started to look around this spacious hall. It was destined for mahjong, card or other plays, but guards often met here to drink sake after their shifts. It was a nice room in a red, blue, white and gold colors and because of it's wall like window always open for this season of a year.

-Are you a couple now? - she asked, and I was taken aback.

-What? Why would you ask such-

-Why so nervous?

-Because you asked such a fucked up question!

-I wanted to know because I was speaking to him today, and I was wondering if It would be bad to ask him out?

I wanted to laugh but anger started to bubble in my stomach like a poison.

-Yes, you dumb ass! - those words left me quicker than thought.

She turned around and quickly bend over me closely with a sly grin and her hands on her hips.

-Why so jealous?

-I'm not! Rin, If you won't stop this instant-

-Geez, you need a dick to stick it up your ass to the hilt!

I stopped for a second. What?

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

-Rin, you really have a lame dictums in your dictionary.

-I know you want it! - she fucking winked to me and backed off a little, as if in caution to not to be killed by me in one swift motion.

-And YOU need a punch on your face!

After a while we were standing by the window, enjoying gentle gusts of wind on our faces, looking at the big courtyard, the cherry orchard, garden with a pond and a nearby village, surrounded by the rice fields and forests. Rin sighed loudly.

-I miss my home.

-Don't be such a crybaby. Here, have this.

I passed her a small bottle of sake. She made big eyes on me.

-Hey! But its only afternoon, and women shouldn't-

-Just drink it!

* * *

I have noticed that Rin was a loud person. I could hear her laugh from the ground floor. I didn't have to search them for long, I used my stealth to get close to the hall, careful not to move too gustily or Ayame would spot me easily. I didn't have to; she was too occupied taking seemingly drunk Rin off the edge of the window, but with no avail.

-Rin, stop this bullshit! You're drunk for Kami's sake! - she shouted when her friend have jumped off the window.

-I have to go for that cute boy over thereee…!

Ayame cursed loudly, bending over to see where her friend has gone to. I wonder why she wasn't chasing her and I immediately realized why; it was her that got young shinobi dizzy.

And damn she was looking good in those short hair and her violet, skimpy outfit. Gohda's tailors sure had done some great job.

I stared at her firm bum covered in that short skirt of hers, at her long, slim legs, her delicate shoulder blades and her thin waist that fits perfectly in my both hands like it was meant for me to just grab it and… take her roughly from behind. For example.

Looking at her like a predator on its victim I gave in my craving for hunt.

None too soon she sensed me, but too late to turn around and face me. I grabbed her by her wrists and brought them on the small of her back, eliciting a smooth gasp from her. With my second hand I tilted her head a little to gain a better access to her neck.

-Missed me? - I said to her ear, and when I kissed her tightly on neck she moaned quietly. - I take it as yes.

She started to squirm and tried to free her hands.

-You bastard… You think you'll eat me out and I'll lose my head for ya?

I was thinking for a moment, then turned around with her and pushed her against the wall with me clinging to her sweet back. She was so small, so fragile… yet so fucking strong. I freed her hands and grabbed her both breasts.

-Yes. - I said very low and slowly. She shuddered, half moaning my name.

I gave her some hot, open mouthed kisses on the neck while thoroughly rubbing her soft tits. She grinded on me. If I could only have a few spare hands to use…

I noted my voice after that little incident with one of the bandits was doing funny things to her body.

And oh I'm going to use it against her fucking nastily.

* * *

 _Shit. Fuck, fuck, aw shit._

 _Damn you, Rikimaru_ I thought when I have finally freed myself from his embrace and faced him, looking him in the eyes challengingly. For a second I was lost again, staring up in those gray, bottomless eyes. I noticed that something changed in his gaze and his frown has deepened; I was turning him on just from the look. Then he closed me in between his broad body and wall behind me and opened his damn kissable mouth.

-I'm willing to make you mine today, Ayame.

My lips parted and I felt my mouth dry.

I couldn't stand his piercing, hungry gaze he was giving me. I grabbed him by his snow white wisps and pulled him down to me, eagerly pressing my lips to his. He was surprised at first, even a little stiff, but after a while he embraced me tightly, pushing himself roughly on me, starting to passionately play with my tongue. I felt week in the knees, and our impassioned ministrations shot a warm, exciting feeling straight to my core. Just like his damn voice.

We kissed for the first time.

Huh, that's funny, isn't it?

I fucking moaned, showing him my weakness, my longing and impatience. He drew back from my lips just to pull up my top to ease my bosom, but not taking it off off me entirely.

-Do you remember what you've done to me with those before?

My head was already hazy with desire because of this man. Damn, I longed his touch, his lust for me. He was making me feel so desirable, so sensual. I've never felt like that before.

I smiled, then touched his lower lip with my fingertip.

-I remember what you did with those to me.

He pressed his half erected dick to my lower belly. He was so tall, and still he was bending, leaning to reach my lips.

-Your little, tight pussy is making me crazy.

I blushed harder, grabbing him by neck and kissing him more fiercely than before. He felt my erect nipples on his fingers when he was stroking them while I sucked at his tongue. A sound of his low and slow groan turned me on as fuck. I was caressing his chiseled chest when he grabbed me by ass and had me back against the wall. Then I felt he was concrete hard. My lower regions were already tingly from excitement and heat. When I felt his hot, wide mouth closing on one of my breasts I throw my head back, leaning on the wall, gasping loudly. I was clinging to his silvery-white hair and for a second I wondered why his hair were getting old that quickly.

But who would've been considering it for a longer time, if a man like him was doing such nice things to you now?

-Fuck, Rikimaru. - I half moaned his name, suddenly gaining attention from him.

-Not that fast, Ayame. I want to have a little fun with your delectable body first.

He took my both wrists in his one hand and pinned them above my head, licking my cleavage and breasts, making my head spin. My back arched, my bosom got closer to his eager, teasing mouth of his. I moaned when he hit his pelvis on mine harshly and I could barely maintain to keep my eyes half open. I licked my dry lips and another pleasurable shiver ran down my body.

I squealed like a little girl when we swiveled abruptly, me landing on a short gaming table, he pinning me down to it. His mouth attacking my lips again when his hands started to roam up my ankles, my calves, knees, and finally thighs, eliciting a longing sigh from me when he caressed my inner thighs. And then his hand pushed aside my skirt and panties, and I moaned loudly when he entered me with one of his calloused, thick fingers and bite my lover lip, whispering my name, softly and husky.

He bore into my soul with his bottomless eyes and smiled.

-Fearful Ayame of the Azuma, the strongest, ironic kunoichi, writhing beneath me with a wet, willing pussy to take her. Am I right, Ayame? - he said, rising a single brow.

He pushed harder, biting my earlobe.

-Damn you, Rikimaru! - I moaned when I grabbed his neck and pulled him for another fierce and wet kiss while my hips started to wriggle against his hand.

He grabbed my legs under my knees, holding them up and gave my pussy an open mouthed kiss straight to the center. A shudder went through my whole body and I cried, arching my back. He was mercilessly teasing me with his tongue, licking all the way up my folds to play with my most sensitive, nerve bud. I grabbed back of his head, pressing his mouth closer to my greedy skin, my other hand grasping the edge of the table behind my head.

I met his longing, impassioned stare. I licked my lips playfully, agonizingly slow, tangling my fingers into his thick, white mass of hair and I winked at him, amused. He then frowned, not pleased of my teasing and sped up his ministrations, increased the suction, making me shiver, moan, tilt my head back.

-Good girl. - he said, and I slapped the back of his head playfully.

He added a second finger.

-Ahh, fuck you, Rikimaru… Fuck you. Stop… I'm going to cum… I'll cum down your mouth if you'll-

I couldn't control my cursing and swearing when I was at such a state. But of course, when I was about to sweet fucking come, someone shouted outside the hall, searching for me, yelling that Rin was acting strange and told guards to inform me about her state. Stupid bitch. The guards were getting closer, so we stood up quickly and hide in the nearby closet full of empty bottles and some board games.

* * *

We heard that two guardians ran down the corridor and step into the hall, apparently looking for her. The closet was too narrow for two people, but we somehow managed to hide in it, a playful, sly smile on Ayame's face. I saw her smile for the first time. My heart fluttered in my chest, making me more content than I was already. But enough of fluff, I had something very hard to maintain immediately, and a woman next to me apparently knew of my thick problem that needed to be solved.

I felt her small, delicate hand on my now exposed dick and her soft tongue licking my pre cum off it's head. I stifled a groan that was bubbling up my chest as she sucked, licked and probed with her skilful, plump lips. I couldn't contain my hands as they moved to her head itself, grabbing her short hair, impaling my cock deeper down her hot throat.

The guards were gone, but neither one of us wanted to move.

-You like it when I'm sucking your fat dick Master Azuma, admit it. - she said between licks and I looked down at her stunningly sexy frown.

I smirked. That cheeky, little mouth of hers. She was always vulgar, more than anybody I knew. She sucked all of me hard and I groaned, tightening my hold of her hair.

I playfully grabbed her head and made her gag when my tip met the back of her throat. I couldn't contain a hiss when she was brutally sucking my dick from the start to the very tip. I wanted her badly, and much more bad when she was looking at me, with my dick in her hand, my tip in her open mouth giving me some of her French kissing.

-Ah fuck. - I cursed, and her eyes watered when she again fully took me into her mouth.

She bobbed her head countless times, but when I felt something dangerously growing inside of me I grabbed her by shoulders, immediately stopping her ministrations.

-I want to fuck you. Badly.

She gave me her most vicious smile. We disappeared to her place. At first we've done it on her table; I took of my upper clothes and with a swift move entered her when she sweetly moaned, never leaving my heated stare. I had to clench my teeth because of her wet, soft heat she was giving me, sucking me in, welcoming me, wanting it as much as I had. I was standing straight, at first doing her slowly, grabbing both of her tits when her hands gripped the edge of the table right behind her head. The table was too noisy, so we moved it to her bed.

* * *

-Ride me.

He said to me in _that_ voice and I almost lost it right there. I took off my lower clothes and sat o top of him, instantly dipping his hard cock to the hilt, impatiently starting to rock my hips in random directions. And he still was staring at me, his icy eyes glued to mine that I barely was able to keep open. After a short while I couldn't stand all of it, his heat, his stare, touch and his stiff dick inside of me, so I arched my back and rubbed my clit with closed eyes while riding him, steadily speeding up the rhythm of my hips. He grabbed my waist and started guiding my moves, impaling me on him, reaching different angles that were making me squirm and moan. I could tell he loved that.

-Fuck you, Rikimaru.

I half moaned it, and barely opening one eye saw that he was in a bliss too. I bite my lower lip and hung down my head, when his jaw line told that he had a gritted teeth beneath it. He groaned, cursed and came, spilling into me without more hesitation. Then he turned me around and laid on our sides, taking me from behind, lifting my leg up to reach my nerve bud while biting a place where a shoulder meets the neck.

-Fuck you, fuck, oh fuck.

* * *

I laughed when she finally stopped climaxing, when she stopped trembling and moaning, leaving marks on my skin with her fingernails. We stayed in that position for a long time in silence. I had to admit it I would like to stay like this forever. I scented her hair, her heat was overpowering me, also her steady breaths telling that she was sleeping was something I would like to have every day.

An hour later she woke up, scared. She said she isn't ready for some sort of relationship and said she don't know if she had some feelings towards me. I agreed with her. And we've fucked all day, till the night came, and she climaxed on top of me again, holding both of my hands when the rain poured and a thunder cracked loudly.

That day I couldn't ask for more.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm just a killer._

A peaceful time again has come to an end, reminded us of our wretched, miserable and horrifying lives.

 _Hatred is in my veins._

Those most important to me were gone.

 _Sadness enveloped my soul like a veil._

Kiku died because of my mistake. Forever connected with Onikage's soul Ayame had to die with him. I killed Rinshi because she was on my way.

 _I'm a human waste._

Onikage for the last time showed himself, taking with him all my life, my soul, everything I had, I cared, I fought for. He made me kill Kiku to think I killed him too and I was sure Ayame would never forgive me what I have done. But Onikage took her with him, taking advantage of her weakened mind because of despair and suffering, slaying his soul to her heart and using her body to escape. I was outlaw from the moment I killed little princess, so I had to exile. Lord Gohda would never see me again, I had to take care of that.

After a year or so I've finally found her, naively hoping that I will take her with me, so she could forgive me and we could start our lives all over again.

Not with my damnation.

I killed her. I killed my only friend, my partner, my last reason to live.

The world was safe again and I didn't wanted to be ever safe again.

I wanted to haunt, to kill, to murder. I didn't wanted to remember her dying face, her last breath, her last Onikage's words. I fell into a pure fury, agony and sorrow.

* * *

 _-Rikimaru, what do you fight for?_

 _One day Tatsumaru asked me, and that sentence came to my mind when she turned around and started to set off to the castle, leaving me behind._

 _I watched her go for a while, with that phrase still on my mind._

 _-Hey, what are you waiting for?_

 _She called and waved to me._

 _I know very well what I'm fighting for._

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day when I was backtracking to my hut near the mountains. I was strolling down the stream and filled my bottle, surrounded by nothing but trees. For the past eleven years I became one of the Kiryu Monks, three countries away of Matsunoshin. It was a peaceful living, full of hard work, study and prayer, getting me into a routine, even monotony. I wasn't thinking of my past, of people I used to know, but a lack of my soul and heart was obvious to everyone - the other monks even used to call me "the white rock", but they never explained the meaning. They said it would be a task for the rest of my life.

It was the monks that had found me half dead down the river near their village. I didn't know where I was going, who was I or why I was that far from my earlier home - my memory was coming back to me slowly from the moment when I found a small, sister bells made of an ancient stone laying at the same place where I was laying a few months earlier. I was afraid.

I was terrified that my mind was playing tricks on me, that I was seeing things that doesn't exist or... she was somewhere here.

Ayame.

I entered my place and got ready for the upcoming night. I couldn't remember my last kill, stealth or longer departure from the village.

My life finally has became steady and secure.

But...

-I've finally found you, Rikimaru.

I turned around to the front door, already sure that I was having a delusion again.

But...

I saw her and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think and speak. I just watched her approaching, her brown eyes dimmed by the shadow that sun has cast behind her, her long, black hair tangled by the wind, her clothes wet and cold when she reached for me and hugged me close, her lips soft and sweet, just how I remembered.

She had survived.

She forgave me.

And brought back my heart and soul with her.


	4. Rin's Bonus

**~ * ~ * Rin's Bonus * ~ * ~**

Aw, I have no fun at all...

I wanted to cheer Ayame up, to have some fun with her but no, she was all buttoned up and vicious as always. But then she gave me that... sake thing, and I got drunk as hell. When I was dizzy, I chased some random boy taking stroll down the castle, but with that big and loud mouth of mine I quickly scared him off, so he fled.

Ah damn... I don't want to be a stiff, serious person like Lady Razor or Zennosuke-sama.

And day earlier I tried to speak to Rikimaru, but he was just like Ayame. So boring, both of them! I bet they are praying now or... reading some Buddha's preaches. They would make a great, boring to death, wooden couple. I giggled to myself then took a last sip from small sake bottle.

It was getting dark outside, so after a really bad day I decided to get back to my temporary room. Tomorrow I'll set off again, but the Azuma's were that kind to offer me a dropping back to them whenever I would like to.

A light breeze touched my cheek and tangled in my shoulder length hair when I was walking near their beautiful Garden. I bet it was all Princess Kiku idea of arrangement.

But damn I wanted to have fun today! I guess I have to take matters into my own hands tonight... again... I wonder if it is because of my looks. Ayame says that I look childish and stupid, but fuck her because she looks like bitch that is always resented for God knows why. Maybe I'll check on guards and have fun with one of them... It's always a plan. I have to think. And find another drink.

Near my shack that belonged to the gardener stood a broad, older man in a loose haori and seems to be looking around. Hm... I think I saw his face before... But he definitely wasn't from here. I held my eyes focusing my stare and immediately gritted my teeth. Shit, he was in Lady Razor's bingo book for stealing our assignments as Fujioka Tesshu. I just hope he won't recognize me so I would be able to play with him. Nice and sly.

-Im sorry, but... I have-

He faced me and his frown deepened.

-Rin, I was looking for you.

I stopped dead in my track.

Wut? He... H-he knows... me?

He approached me very slowly and carefully, and then I... hiccupped. While my face was turning hellish red something in his eyes flickered with cunning for a moment. He was planning something, I could tell but... didn't care, really.

-Then... What's up? - I asked dumbly, mentally slapping myself in the forehead. - I mean... What are you doing here, in Gohda's courtyard? W-who let you in?

-I'm a fellow, just like you. I came to pay my debt to a Azuma couple.

Azuma couple? Wait... Oh, ok. Ayame and Riki.

-Well? They are somewhere in castle.

-I assume you know my name, since you didn't asked me to introduce myself. And first I have to end with you.

End with me? He's was smoking opium or something? What's his problem?

-What's your problem?

-I came to apologize.

I was taken aback. Was I that drunk that I was imaging things so vividly or I was dreaming, because I tripped somewhere and was left laying on a grass with a huge bump on my head?

-Excuse me?

-You heard that. I'm sorry for stealing your assignments.

-...ments? So it was you?! And there was more than just one?!

My fists clenched to prevent from punching his face there and then.

-I'll bring back your money.

-Fuck you! - I yelled.

But then something brilliant came to my mind. My expression suddenly changed and I swear he was frightened of my strange behavior.

-I'll forgive you, but you'll have to do something for me.

-I'm listening.

-Fuck me.

-What did you say? - he was really frightened, and I had to stifle a laugh.

-Come on, play with me!

-Are you... are you that drunk?

-Soo? What was your last time you had sex?

-Don't you make fun of me, young girl. Go to sleep, sober up and get a grip.

-Then I'm going to accuse you to Zennosuke and I assure you, you'll be in deep shit for a long time!

That sure hit the spot. He was considering something for a moment. Then he gave up.

Oh how stupid I was... This man was impossible.

I've always been sensitive. But this man... made me even more vulnerable to his touch. As a medic I sure expected him to be acquainted with woman's body, but not... Not THAT much.

Do you believe I came within two minutes? Me neither.

At first, he bend me quickly over my chair in the hut, pulled up my skirt and clung with his mouth to my pussy, grabbing my ass with his both hands. I moaned loudly and said him to stop, but he just licked me harder, pushing his fingers inside me. My grip on the edge of the chair was vise-like, my knuckles white, and then I shut my eyes, tilting my head back.

He was fucking amazing and knew which spot to hit.

He reached a places I didn't know existed. And it was just a beginning.

-Ahh stop, no! Tesshu, no, stop, ahh I'm going to fucking cum... Ahh shit, damn...!

He didn't bother to wait until I'll catch my breath. He lifted me from the chair and sat on it, making me straddle him, and with one swift move he was inside me, tightly embracing me and biting on my neck. I moaned and moaned, his grip on me adjusting my moves on him, helping me to get the best angle, guiding me. I gripped a back of the chair and I leaned to his face, started to kiss his dry lips. He groaned and I smiled; it affected him. He lustily stroked my tongue with his own, pulling down the top of my dress, revealing and grabbing my breasts, pressing on my nerve buds with his rough fingers.

I cursed into his mouth and he slapped me hard, biting at my lover lip. Wail escaped my lips and my back arched, my body pressing to his even closer. His hands grabbed me by my waist and sped up my ministrations. I became deaf to my big, cursing mouth. He seemed to enjoy it since he started to give me a fiery slap every time I swore.

He was breathing hard but he wasn't giving me a chance. With his next, far harder and faster thrusts I was set on the edge and finally (for the second time) exploded in his arms, against his broad, hot body. I was shuddering madly, whining like a virgin, digging my nails into his skin on the neck. I was hot, wet and shaking mess when he laid me on bed, giving me a second to get back to reality.

He kissed me hungrily, passionately, while towering over my still useless body, with his both elbows on either side of my head.

-Very sensitive, are you? - he whispered, and I closed my eyes to answer him.

But instead I moaned loudly. He was licking me there again, but this time he was just making it more wetter to just turn me on stomach, grab me by hips and push me down to kneel, to lean over a bed. I took another last peaceful breath and he reentered me. I came thrice when he was rubbing my clit with his skillful fingers, kissing me all the way up the spine, biting a place where neck and shoulder is meeting, thrusting into me like there was no tomorrow.

I liked that.

He came too, nearly bruising me as his hands clenched on my hips. He groaned and a shiver went down my spine. I was exhausted, half-sleeping.

Maybe it was meant to me to fuck older man. Jyuzou wasn't bad, he had bigger dick than he, but wasn't that experienced. Yes, older man was far better than those in my age.

I have finally had my fun today.


End file.
